falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Scott City (mission)
Scott City is the eighteenth mission in Fallout Tactics. Walkthrough You begin the mission on a road a fair distance away from your main objective. Again your echoboy's map is being jammed but this time you can take measures to get it working again by destroying four jamming towers in the area. This mission will have the largest amount of robots encountered so far, including multiple behemoths. Also, many of the doors in this mission are locked so bringing along an expanded lock pick set wouldn't hurt. Optional objectives FoT_Jamming_Tower1.png|Jamming tower 1 FoT_Jamming_Tower2.png|Jamming tower 2 Since the side objectives are actually the first thing you come across, it will be listed first. If you simply want to get through the mission, skip to the main objectives section. The first secondary objective is to save the captured humans. They are being kept in one of the three small buildings at the road's intersection. A couple humanoid robots and hover robots will be patrolling the road outside the fence. There may also be a behemoth wandering by so be careful to avoid it. If it does spot you, try to out-range it by shooting from a distance and as it approaches running away. On the inside of the fenced in area there will be several humanoid robots. You will also find one of the jamming towers here. Destroy it and head to the very rear building. Inside is a security robot and several human prisoners behind a (very easy) locked door. There is also a super mutant and a ghoul locked up in the building to the left. FoT_Jamming_Tower3.png|Jamming tower 3 FoT_Jamming_Tower4.png|Jamming tower 4 Now to find the rest of the jamming towers. Head across the street to the junkyard. At the top corner you will find the next tower, along with a Hover robot and a humanoid robot hiding behind some junk. Take them out and head south through the junkyard. There will be several types of robots to deal with including scurry robots. Once you reach the south exit of the junkyard, you may meet a pacification robot. This is similar to the behemoth except less troublesome. After that, head down along the outside of the fence. Here you'll find the third jamming tower, which is guarded by four humanoid robots, a Hover robot, and some scurry robots. After they're dealt with, head back through the junkyard to the road. Walk north towards the main factory area until you spot a Nuka-Cola billboard. Behind this is that last jamming tower, a humanoid robot with a grenade launcher, and a hover robot. Now your mini-map will be working and you can continue with the main mission. Main objectives FoT_Scott_City_Barnaky_Location.png|Simon Barnaky location FoT_MEC_Gauss_Minigun_Location.png|Gauss minigun location Both objectives are in the factory complex right next to each other. The objective given to you during the briefing, to find the merchant, is exactly where it is marked (1) on the minimap, even though the vague description makes it seem as though it could be anywhere in the complex. There are three entrances to the factory area. The top left, the middle and the bottom right. Each entrance will take you into the center you need to get to and all of them will have a large amount of resistance, but some less so than others. The very left entrance is up a staircase and into a building full of loadlifter robots and a couple humanoid robots. From here you can move through the building, through a door and a slipping past the front entrance laser turrets. The center entrance option has the largest amount of resistance. It is guarded by a variety of robots, some laser turrets that, unlike previously encountered versions, don't periodically raise and lower. In addition to this there is a patrolling behemoth. The very right entrance is easy to miss as you have to move right up against the edge of the map to get to a small doorway. Here you will find a room full of nine humanoid robots laying on the ground. You can either sneak through the room or run through it hugging the very bottom wall and out a door on the same wall. Once through here you will find more resistance, including a behemoth. If you don't think you can deal with it, duck into the next building, where most of the robots will not be able to follow. FoT_Scott_City_Kerr_Location.png|Simon Kerr location FoT_Scott_City_Kerr_Location2.png Regardless of which entrance you chose, you will have to make it to the largest center building. Either by the side doors, the front garage entrance, or the catwalks connected to the building. Note that there will be a behemoth in the large garage area. Make your way to the third floor (the roof) of the building. Here you will find 3 enclosed rooms or small "buildings", along with a single humanoid robot that has an applicator of poison in its possession. The building on the very right (the one with the soda machine at the door) will be General Barnaky's corpse on a lab table. On the corpse you can find the General's locket, which you will want to have for the final mission. The middle building has a half dozen humanoid robots. One of these robots is wielding a MEC Gauss minigun, a very powerful weapon, but rendered nearly useless by its use of extremely rare ammunition. Also in this building is several skill books, one being on top of a desk (not in it). The third building, the yellow one, has Bartholomew Kerr inside. Guarding the door is two auto-cannons, both of which can be shot from the windows in the second building without them firing back. The merchant will be on a table barely alive. He tells you that he has not leaked any information and asks you for a mercy killing. Once he is killed, you can proceed to the exit grid. Notes Killing Kerr heavily drops your reputation, unless you kill him with the poison found on the robot that was guarding him. You get called a murderer by General Dekker no matter how you kill him. Bugs * The two turrets close by where Kerr is kept, can spawn in random areas. Category:Fallout Tactics missions